Derek's Playlist
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Two songs about Derek's family.
1. Chapter 1 Sam's Song

Author's Note: Okay, since you enjoyed my other stories so much, I decided to go the cheesy route and make song fics. I'm a music freak and I love to do this every once in a while.

For the people who review nicely thank you. For the others who decide to cuss out the writer, I appreciate your opinion, but keep your responses to yourselves. I write how I feel the story is going. If you don't like it, don't read. Thank you.

Enjoy

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
>On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame<br>Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
>Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say<span>_  
><span>

_Take my breath away  
>Take my breath away<span>_

Derek could stand and watch Sam every day if she'd let him. She said it was creepy the way he would when she woke up or when she was in the shower. She called him a stalker to his face.

He guessed he was.

At the moment she was taking care of their eight-month-old daughter. Laura was growing up but he couldn't forget the night they created their little bundle.

They had been so wrapped up in each other and the moment they shared. She responded to him with great ease but it was also because not only was she interested in him but he was interested in her. That was the difference. Never before had he been that interested in someone. She brought out all the good qualities in him that he had never seen before.

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
>Never hesitating to become the fated ones<br>Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
>Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say<span>_

_Take my breath away  
><em>

He never thought he'd fall in love.

Sam was the best thing that had ever happened to him. After his sister passed, he never figured he'd fall in love with anyone.

But here she had come, decked out in an architect's outfit with no hearing. That was what made him extra special to him.

Because she was deaf she was able to sense things he couldn't about himself. She knew when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was angry, when he was agitated, and when everything was out of place for him. It threw him off guard at first but then he learned how to live with it.

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
>When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say<br>If only for today I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away  
>Take my breath away<br>_  
>She never changed in the year and half they had been together. She was the constant in his life. he could be having a bad day and her bright happiness would bring him back to life.<p>

they had hit a rough patch but they had gotten over it because neither one of them was afraid. They were more afraid of losing each other and the precious cargo they had.

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
>Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames<br>Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
>Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say<span>_

_Take my breath away  
>My love, take my breath away<br>__  
><em>Even if he could, he wouldn't change a thing that had happened in his life.

It all had pointed him in this direction. If his family hadn't died, he wouldn't have moved away. If his sister hadn't returned and been killed, he wouldn't have come back. And if Sam hadn't been waiting for him when Kate had attacked him, he would have killed her.

The very thought of all that took his breath away because the love of his life was that. Breathless.


	2. Chapter 2 Laura's Song

_Well I never once  
>Backed down from a punch<br>Well I'd take it square on the chin  
>But I found out fast<br>That bullies just laugh  
>And we've got to stand up to them<span>_

When he had been a child, Derek had never backed down from a fight. He hadn't been born or bred that way. He was a werewolf and he was determined to prove his mettle, even as a kid.

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
>As bad as it hurt, I just grinned<br>But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again.<span>_

He had had many black eyes in the process. When the older werewolves in his pack asked, he would just smile and shrug it off. He never understood why the men were so upset about it. His dad was the most upset about it in particular. He never understood why his dad would watch him when he was doing something simple as playing ball. He would have this huge smile on his face when it happened.

Then he died and Derek never thought he'd feel that again.

Until Laura was born.

_Scared me to death  
>When you took your first steps<br>And I'd fall every time you fell down  
>Your first day of school, I cried like a fool<br>And I followed your school __bus__ to town_

_Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
>At least not in front of my friends<br>But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again<em>

Laura was his baby girl and she was just learning to walk. He bit his tongue the first time she took her first steps away from her mama and towards him. When she fell down, he crouched down too.

He didn't know what he was going to do when she was older and going to school. Her mother said he would drive her then stay in the shadows to make sure she was okay. Derek didn't believe her, but there was an inkling he would when she was old enough.

_Well I'm a grown man  
>But as strong as I am<br>Sometimes it's hard to believe  
>How one little girl, with little blonde curls<br>Could totally terrify me_

_If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh  
>She'd say "I know all about men<br>How tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again"<em>

He was twenty-three and a grown man, but that little bundle with light blond hair that curled on end made him feel as if he was three years old again. He was totally scared of her and scared for her.

He had never had a child before, which was a good thing but he decided he wanted more children. When she was just born, she would cry and he would no idea what to do. Finally he got into the grove of reading her mind when she began to cry. Now he had it all down pat.

Sam, the mother of his child and girlfriend, would laugh at him because he was a changed person with Laura. She was his little bundle of joy. One time, Sam even told him he became a child again when he was with his daughter. He had looked at her like she told the weirdest thing in the world. It turns out she was right.

Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
>But I'm gonna stand there and smile<br>But when I get home, and I'm all alone  
>Well, I'll sit in your room for a while<br>  
>As he looked at her in crib, he dreaded the day when she came home and told him she was engaged. He already knew it would come but he didn't want it to. He wanted her to be a baby forever.<p>

But when the time came, he would give her away look a good dad should. Then he'd go home and just look around the house she had made a home and reminisce about the times she acted like a goofball. He knew Sam would find him in her room at the end of the day.

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
>At least not in front of my friends<br>But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again<span>_

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big <em>_babies__ again_

Derek didn't cry at the sappy movies that Sam did, but he knew that he was a baby again. When she had gone missing, Derek had left the house and wandered in the woods where he had stopped and cried for hours. Then he had gone back in the house and cried again.

He was certain now that Laura was back and going to grow up with her family, this wouldn't be the only time he was like that again. Like the song said, when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again.


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

**Author's Note**: My fans, I'm thinking of adding another one to the Hale family tree. If you would be so kind as to review this story with a boy name for the next child, I will select a name I really like and you will be able to see your name come to life in one of my stories. I don't do this often so please help a fellow writer out.


End file.
